Donald Duck (2017)
"Like Uncle Donald says, family always helps family." - Huey Duck''The House of the Lucky Gander!'' Donald Duck is a main character of the 2017 DuckTales series and Huey, Dewey, and Louie's uncle and guardian, and Scrooge's nephew. Background Personality Donald Duck is a very caring, devoted, and independent duck, who takes the responsibility to his sister kids as their guardian. And gives them love and protection as if they were his own children and does anything to protect them from harms way. Donald is very overprotective of his nephews, to the point where he feels uncomfortable leaving them alone. Before the nephews meet Scrooge McDuck, Donald never let then venture far always keeping a close eye on them since they usually sneak away; as seen the the comic The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse. Yet once when he realizes how happy they are when they adventure with their great uncle Scrooge McDuck, in the pilot Donald gives them the freedom to have adventures with Scrooge. Which shows Donald altruism and compassion for others, whether its being there for his family or other, Donald stops to lend a hand. Such as when he, allowed Flintheart Glomgold's henchmen access to the submarine while Atlantis was falling apart. Even though they tried to harm his family Donald still does the right thing and help them to prevent their death. He does the same thing in The House of the Lucky Gander tries to help his cousin Gladstone despite the fact Gladstone frustrates him a lot. Donald is a very honest and straight-forwad person, when something is unfair or has angered him he is the one to express his opinion on it. Which also shows that he very passionate, he doesn't hold back to express his furry and love. This has gotten him in to trouble, but through it all Donald doesn't let anyone push in around. This well displayed in Daytrip of Doom, where Donald does wish for Mrs. Beakley telling him what to do. Although Donald is generally well meaning, he has a violent temper that can be set off on the moments of frustration, as well brought in when he's impaitent expecialy since nothing goes his way. Although sometimes Donald temper and protectiveness compromises, which makes Donald a strong force determined to help his family, this is seen in Daytrip of Doom and The House of the Lucky Gander. In The House of the Lucky Gander it stated that Donald is the unluckiest duck in the world, which has always made things hard for him all the time; as most things never goes his ways and even gets him injured. Although even though all his misfortunes, Louie states the best thing about Donald is that he never gives up. Always stubborn and tenacious through all misfortune making him a survivor, a quality his nephews respect. Through all Donald emotional tendency of affection, protectiveness, and furry, Donald is also very insecure. As nothing comes easy for him and the opinion of others can him can drag in to being depressed. This is well shown in The House of the Lucky Gander, where Donald bad luck bring him down while his cousins Gladstone good luck gives him everything making Donald feels like a loser. This discourage Donald more when his nephews favors Gladstone and Scrooge more than him, making him feeling hurt and belittled. Yet despite of his short comings Donald positivity and loyalty shines when he gives his all for the ones he loves. Physical Appearance Donald Duck is a character created by Walt Disney. He is a white, anthropomorphic duck of light blue eyes with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He usually wears a sailor shirt, cap and a red or black bow tie, but no trousers at all. Skills and Abilities Despite Donald bad luck, Donald abilities are in his bravery, determination and will to fight; when he has to, this usually is brought when he protecting his family. During these times when Donald gets angry his abilities switches into high-gear. He becomes stronger, faster and way more determined this is well shown in The House of The Lucky Gander! and Daytrip of Doom! . This is use when his family (more specifically his nephews) are in danger, and Donald's anger trigger with his protectiveness compromise and he becomes more bold in saving those who are important to him. Relationships Family Scrooge McDuck Donald is Scrooge McDuck's nephew through his sister Hortense McDuck. They spent a lot of time together when he was younger, they went on many adventures with Scrooge and his sister Della . On their last adventures something happened and it caused the two parted ways. This led to a ten year period in Woo-oo, Donald found himself forced to call on Scrooge to babysit Huey, Dewey, and Louie while he went to a job interview. Donald was skeptical and nervous to leave his nephews with Scrooge, and later had his fears confirmed when he learned of Scrooge's including the boys on his expedition to Atlantis. However, he eventually realized that that Scrooge could also teach the boys how to be survive tough situations. In the following there was an explosion on his boat agreed to Scrooge letting them move into McDuck Manor. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald's nephews, and as well as being their uncle Donald is also their guardian. Even though they can troublesome Donald loves them unconditionally as if they were his own kids, yet it has gotten to the point where Donald has become over-protective of them. In the events of Woo-oo his protectiveness has went to a ridiculous point, as seen in his pictures of them where Donald help Dewey's first steps while being surrounded by pillows, and when Donald shown to have Huey wear football armor just to be the water boy. Yet even if he goes over board with his parental nature is in the right place, but will become very bold as to throw himself into danger to save them; which shows where he save Dewey from being killed in Atlantis. And even in Daytrip of Doom! where Donald fought two Beagle Boy (who kidnapped his kids) at the same time to save his nephews. Gladstone Gander Donald and Gladstone are cousin and as they grew up they spent a lot of time together. Although even though their family Donald always had a strongly dislike and was envious of Gladstone and his luck. During their growing up together when ever something good happened for Gladstone, something bad happened to Donald; this irritated Donald making him feel like a loser. Yet despite their difference Donald would still help him out because Donald is always there for family, this is shown in The House of The Lucky Gander! Friends Mrs. Beakley Donald Duck knew Mrs. Beakley when he younger during his "better" time with his Uncle Scrooge. At the end of Woo-oo! when Beakley talked to her granddaughter, Webby and allowed her to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. Her influence gets Donald to give his nephews more freedom and permission to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. Yet in Daytrip of Doom! Donald and Beakley got into a fight over house rules. Later Beakley got into a fight with Donald about breaking fire laws, and using up the water bill, causing Donald to order multiple generators for his boat, and Beakley making the remark "He is going to kill himself," and afterwards jokingly laughed. They finally working together when Donald showed her the ransom note that the Beagle Boys has their kids. When they go up against the Beagle Boys, Beakley is impressed how tough Donald is. Later at the end of the episode Donald and Beakley were talking, and seemed to be getting along better then before. Appearances Shorts * Donald's Birthday! Season 1 # Woo-oo! # Daytrip of Doom! # The House of The Lucky Gander! Comics * Big Trouble at Little Lake * The Repeating Revenge of the Screaming Duck * The Chilling Secret of the Lighthouse * The Great Experiment of the Washing Machine Video Quotes "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!" -Webby Vanderquack''Woo-oo!'' "Like Uncle Donald says, family always helps family." - Huey Duck''The House of the ''Lucky Gander! Trivia * Donald Duck has appeared in the most Comics (along with Huey, Dewey, and Louie). * Donald Duck has appeared in the least episodes of all the main characters, appearing in only three of the first nine episodes (four out of ten counting the split premier). * Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Male Characters Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:2017 Characters